1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to advertising, and more specifically to advertising in interactive content, such as video games and the like.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
One traditional form of advertising is the television commercial. Such television commercials typically consist of brief advertising spots that range in length from a few IC) seconds to several minutes. The commercials appear between shows and interrupt the shows at regular intervals. The goal of advertisers is to keep the viewer's attention focused on the commercial. Advertising has also been used in video games. Such advertising often takes the form of advertisements that are inserted and placed on billboards, signs, etc., that are displayed in the scenes of the game.
It is with respect to these and other background information factors that the present invention has evolved.